The Two Gentlemen
|image= S01E03 Promo Still 05.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 1 |episodeNumber= 3 |airDate= July 17, 2017 |writer= Story by : Louise Fox & Craig Pearce (Teleplay by: Craig Pearce & Jacquelin Perske) |director= Shekhar Kapur |previousEpisode= Cowards Die Many Times |nextEpisode= Brave New World }} is the third episode of TNT original period drama Will. It originally aired on July 17, 2017, on TNT. Synopsys "Shakespeare has an epiphany, which could lead him to success but he needs Alice’s help. A charismatic fugitive from Shakespeare’s past burdens him with a dangerous obligation." TNT Drama. com, Will Episodes Cast & Characters Main and Recurring Cast * Laurie Davidson as William Shakespeare * Olivia DeJonge as Alice Burbage * Ewen Bremner as Richard Topcliffe * Mattias Inwood as Richard Burbage * Jamie Campbell Bower as Christopher Marlowe * William Houston as Kemp * Lukas Rolfe as Presto * Colm Meaney as James Burbage * Anton Lesser as Walsingham * Nancy Carroll as Ellen Burbage * Bruce Mackinnon as Robert Greene * Max Bennett as Robert Southwell Supporting and Guests * Nicholas Farrell as Sir Francis Walsingham * Tadhg Murphy as Baxter * Anthony Warren as John Wilkes * Kyle Rees as Neemes * Lorraine Bruce as Mistress Harding * Gerald Tyler as Ross * Jack Brady as Jack * Kayla Meikle as Paulina (Barmaid) * Dean-Charles Chapman as Billy Cooper * Geoffrey Freshwater as Barnaby Smith * Jamie Beamish as Augustine Phillips *Shane Zaza as Autolycus Brewit * Edward Hayter as Thomas Walsingham * Caolan Byrne as Matthew * Philip Rosch as Priest * Nicholas Woodeson as Phillip Henslows * Abigail Hardingham as Moll * Nell Williams as Agnes Austen * Stephen Marcus as Henry Austen * Kristy Philipps as Apelina * Valmai Jones as Deaf Mother * Ross Armstrong as Keenan Cooper * Grant Gillespie as Book Seller * Adam Galbraith as Thomas Dalglesh * James Berkery as Jeremy Nightstand * Cristian Valle as Antonio Swaarvey * Jonathan Jaynes as Astor Blunt * Benny Maslov as Tye Brewster * Kenneth Collard as Justice Young * Ash Mukherjee as Bryce Flintock * Boyd Clack as Peter Multimedia Promotional Pictures S01E03 Promo Still 01.jpg S01E03 Promo Still 02.jpg S01E03 Promo Still 03.jpg S01E03 Promo Still 04.jpg S01E03 Promo Still 05.jpg S01E03 Promo Still 06.jpg S01E03 Promo Still 07.jpg S01E03 Screencap Will & Alice.jpg * Courtesy of Dragon International Film Studios, Cardiff, Wales Photographer Aidan Monaghan. Pictures from Spoiler Tv.com. Promotional Videos Will The Two Gentlemen - Season 1, Ep. 3 Inside the Episode TNT Will Spy Games - Season 1, Ep. 3 ASIDE TNT Notes * The opening quote featured in this episode is from "Hamlet,"a tragedy written by William Shakespeare at an uncertain date between 1599 and 1602. * The title of the episode is from "The Two Gentlemen of Verona," a comedy by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written between 1589 and 1593. In the series, Will compose the comedy inspired by his love for Alice and the story from a book they stole at the market. References Category:Episodes